


The Epilogue

by thornsilver



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsilver/pseuds/thornsilver
Summary: What happened after.





	The Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted to my LJ.

You have probably noticed that the events of Gundam Wars in this account differ somewhat from the official version. Not in anything material, not in anything important, but enough to perhaps stir up some feelings best left buried even now. That's why nobody but the five of us even know that this version exists. We have arranged for it to be released to the general public two centuries in the future, when all those directly impacted by Gundam Wars' events have died, and the Wars themselves are nothing but a memory and historical curiosity, nothing to start another armed conflict over, at any rate.

It just so happens that I am the one who have gotten to write this epilogue. The others may yet live to regret that. As I have often said: I may run, and I may hide, but I never lie.

After the Wars, the new Solar Government very politely let us know that they would prefer if we stayed visible. Losing track of us again scared them, probably because we had somehow become a symbol of recent troubles. So, I, Wu Fei, Heero, and Trowa have joined the Preventers. Quatre was too heavily into business and politics by then to consider that level of time investment. And it was very heavy. As we were setting up, hashing out the organizational structure, and training the first group of agents, a good night sleep was even rarer then it has been during the war years. 

Meanwhile, Quatre relocated his household to Earth from L4 and proceeded to take the planetary business world by storm. Oh, his colonial interests were well enough looked after. Winner sisters may not have quite Quatre's drive (who does?), but they are extremely competent when they need to be.

There were two reasons for Quatre's relocation. First, Earth was still Solar Sphere's center of politics and commerce. Second, Trowa Barton lived on Earth. That wasn't a small matter. Quatre and Trowa had had a relationship during the First War, and Quatre very visibly decided that Trowa was not going to get away a second time. It’s funny now, but back then the rest of us were a bit worried about the forms that pursuit might take. Quatre Winner may walk quietly and speak softly, but he can be quite ruthless when he feels the need. He was, after all, a Gundam Pilot.

To our relief no disasters have actually occurred. Once it was pretty apparent that Preventers were not going to fall apart the second something dangerous happened, Trowa resigned from the organization and the two were married. I know it may not seem that way, but Trowa never particularly wanted to be a soldier. It was a life he fell into, and he was quite good in it. That, however, does not mean he was happy. He writes children’s' books now. They are full of speaking animals, magic forests, and God knows what else. Who would have thought that The Stoic One had that kind of imagination?

He and Quatre have four children, whose exact genetic makeup is the best kept secret in the Solar Sphere. Their youngest, Dacia Winner, ran away to Catherine's circus a year and a half ago. She is a tightrope walker. It may be a bit cruel, but the sight of normally composed Quatre tearing out his hair and producing a diatribe about ungrateful and willful children is an extremely funny memory for me. Trowa Winner took it calmly, as he tends to take everything, though his pointing out that Dacia could have decided to work with lions instead, did not serve to calm Quatre down faster. (Trowa took Winner name after his marriage, abandoning Barton, which has extremely negative associations for all of us.)

I suppose that only leaves me, Heero, and Wu Fei to talk about. The tree of us are still with the Preventers. I teach "dirty tricks" in the Preventer academy. Wu Fei teaches Military History. Heero is very reluctantly considering exchanging his fieldwork for a desk job, but that's Heero for you. He finds it very hard to admit that he is getting a bit old to keep getting down and dirty. I strongly suspect that it would take a medical order to make him take the promotion.

As for our personal lives... We five were not the most stable people to begin with. It is still a bit of a question as to whether we ended up piloting Gundams because we were a bit different, or if we became... stranger because of it. Heero was the worst. The rest of us had lives before falling in with the Doctors, though some of those lives were suckier then others. Heero had nothing. Odin Lowe may have taken care of him when he was little, but neither him nor Dr. J had ever let him see himself as anything but a weapon. What happens to weapons when the war is over?

Heero tried. He really did. He dated Relena while I was trying to make it work with Hilde. Hilde finally called in quits. She was a colony girl at heart and she had never gotten used to living on a planet. As soon as the first Preventer base opened off Earth, she transferred out and never looked back. She still sends me a card every Christmas, but that's about it.

And Relena... grew up. It's a simple as that. Once the stars cleared out of her eyes a little, and she realized just how damaged Heero really was... Please understand, I don't blame her. I understood Heero very well, and even so I was often at a loss as to how to help him adjust. So, Minister Peacecraft married Chang Wu Fei instead.

It's a better fit then you are thinking. Chang had been a part of the society on his colony similar to what Relena grew up with, and he understands how to support her in her political career with an innate feeling for detail that I don't see Heero ever being able to accomplish. They have brought up a pair of the most excruciatingly polite children in the Solar System.

After breakup with Relena, Heero was even more depressed then it was usual for him. He had tried to drink, but whatever modifications he had suffered to make him a "Super Soldier" did not allow him to get intoxicated easily, if at all. He may have tried harder drugs, I don't know. The point is, I couldn't watch him torture himself anymore.

I’d had a crush on Heero since the first time I saw him over a gun barrel. I have fallen in love with him as we were held captive by Lady Une, wondering if she will be through with us faster then the Doctors can finish the Gundams they’ve promised. I never thought anything would come out of it. When he wasn't too busy blowing himself up, he tagged after Relena like a forlorn puppy. We were very good friends, but that's all.

At that point in time, however, it seemed that the stranglehold that duty had on him was slipping. And when it did, I was probably going to lose him permanently. I had decided to take a risk before it was too late to try to. So, we had a little talk. And then we went to my apartment and talked some more. He moved in permanently by the end of the week.

I think the moral of that story is that you never know until you ask. And no, we don't have any children. But I swear, Preventer recruits get younger every year.

To be honest, I have never understood the level of interest in the lives of the Pilots. Without the mecha, we are just five guys trying to lead our lives like everybody else. Still, if you were ever curious, now you know.

Duo Maxwell,  
Pilot 02.


End file.
